Joys of Basking
by FascinatedWriter2012
Summary: Joys of Basking


Raph stretched out his muscles, slowly rubbing out the knots that had formed from being bent over his bike for too long. Wiping his hands clean on a rag he had tucked into his obi he finally gave up on trying to fix his bike for the night.

Donnie had helped him with it for nearly two hours and yet still he couldn't figure out why oil kept pooling on the floor beneath it. Tomorrow he would completely strip the bike down and come hell or high water he was going to figure it out and fix it.

Shutting off the various lights he headed down in the elevator, stepping out into a quiet lair. Lights from the dojo and Donnie's lab told the hot head where he could find two of his siblings.

As for the third, the one who Raph wished would suddenly appear and join him in the shower remained unseen.

Huffing lightly Raph showered alone, quickly scrubbing the oil from his skin under the heat of the water. Showering was a delightful time for all of them; being turtles they enjoyed the feel of the liquid against their skin. For Raph though shower time was only genuinely enjoyable when a certain sea green mutant accompanied him.

Finishing up he dried and slipped out of the bathroom, unfazed about walking around the lair completely naked. Heading to the dojo he leant against the door watching as Leo went through his kata's; the leader moving seamlessly, perfecting the moves down to the last muscle twitch.  
Smirking and shaking his head he left the blue banded turtle to his exercises. Moving toward the lab, the door opened before he reached it. Donnie walked out without looking up, his gaze intent on the open book in his hands.

"Donnie?" Raph interrupted his brothers reading.

Jumping slightly honey brown eyes lifted from the written word and into Raph's golden gaze.

"Oh hey Raph, figure out the leak yet?" Donnie asked.

"No, I'm going to take it apart tomorrow," Raph answered. "Have you seen Mikey?"

"He's in the lab," Donnie replied.

Raph frowned as his purple banded brother walked away from him and his lab; nose buried back in his book. Mikey and the lab were not usually the best bed fellows, in a normal visit the sea green turtle would break something and end up being frog marched out of the room.

Currently however Michelangelo was in the lab and Donatello had walked away leaving him alone; it was an unusual but not completely unknown phenomenon.  
Pushing on the partially opened door he edged inside the room, intense eyes searching out his young agile lover. A small smirk graced the emerald green lips as he found his mate and

Donnie's reason for safely leaving him alone in the lab. A while ago Donnie discovered a UV light while on one of his many junk treks, bringing it home he had taken a long time and a lot of care to fix it.

He had explained that humans usually used it to treat a disorder called SADS but they could use it to get something they all craved and desired. He had it set up in the corner of his lab and each of the turtles enjoyed spending time at least once a week under its rays absorbing the UV light.

Mikey was stretched out plastron down on the spread out rug covering the floor. With his head resting on his crossed arms, his eyes closed, a contented smile playing across his mouth. His legs swung up at the knees, gracefully arching before lying back down on the floor.

Raph stepped inside the lab softly closing the door behind him. The only time Donnie trusted his hyperactive brother in the lab unsupervised was when Mikey was basking. Enjoying the gentle beat of energy upon his body seemed to calm even the most hyper of turtles down to a boneless lump on the floor.

Stealthily Raphael moved around the tables covered with Donatello's various projects, careful to keep an adequate distance between the furniture and himself. Coming up behind Michelangelo his smile widened as he saw the happy wag of his lovers tail. The cute little appendage seemed to call to Raphael and he wasn't going to resist its call. Sliding down to the floor the emerald green turtle finished the journey on his knees.

Reaching out his fingers traced over Mikey's ankles, keeping his eyes on his siblings face. Blue eyes peeled apart and he glanced over his shoulder to Raphael. Smiling lazily Mikey moved his foot to rub it against the inside of Raph's arm.

"Mind if I join you?" Raph rumbled out to his mate.

"Hmmm feel free, it's glorious," Mikey hummed back.

Slowly Raphael crawled up over his mates body, rubbing himself against Mikey's carapace and nuzzling his beak into the sea green neck.

"Hey you're blocking my light!" Mikey pouted turning to meet Raph's lips.

Raph responded by nibbling lightly on Mikey's neck. Carefully moving his weight till he was lying by Mikey's side, he took the opportunity to run a hand down his brothers exposed side. The smaller turtle shivered, letting out a low moan of delight turning his head so that he was facing Raph.

The elder turtle snuggled close to his younger mate, his fingers brushing up and down the smaller carapace tracing the groves and scutes. Raph loved watching Mikey as he basked, there was such a sense of contentment and happiness surrounding the youngest.

"Hmmm Mikey, I just realised something?" Raph muttered nuzzling close continuing pet his lover.

"Yeah?"

"We are basking and we are both in the buff."

"So?"

Raph let out a small churr as the younger turtle wriggled against him, moving slowly he began to climb onto Mikey's shell. The orange banded turtle churred lightly, his tail wagging with increasing speed as they rubbed against each other. Rubbing his hands down his lovers sensitive sides, Raph moved downwards pressing his mate onto the floor.

Gripping the sides of Mikey's carapace he pulled his lovers hips up, until sea green knees bent up under his body keeping his rear in the air. Raph rubbed his thumbs over the twin mounds of

Mikey's buttocks and eased them apart. Looking down at Mikey, Raph was pleased to see the light flush spreading up the sea green face as he continued to massage and tease.

Leaning forward Raph captured the wagging tail between his teeth, biting down lightly before sucking on the sensitive appendage. Groaning Mikey shifted his legs further apart moving his hips in small circles as his tail was stimulated. Drawing back Raph watched with hooded golden eyes as his lover continued to grind in the air, tail lifted high presenting the puckered entrance in all its glory.

Churring lowly Raph moved his hands across the scaly skin until he was teasing his lovers' entrance. Brushing his fingertips across the muscle before pressing against it, dryly breaching his mate. Hissing at the burn they both paused waiting for the tension to release and Mikey to relax around the intrusion. So intent on each other they didn't hear the lab door open.

"Leo they are having basking sex again and I have experiments I need to do!" Donnie shouted as he stood in the doorway.

Mikey and Raph simply grinned at each other and continued to stimulate each other.

"Isn't that normal?" Leo's voice floated back.

Donnie shut his mouth as he thought about it.

"Yes I suppose it is!" Donnie finally admitted.

Closing the door he left his brothers to enjoy their joint basking pleasure.

END


End file.
